Shadowed Pain
by Trunksblue
Summary: Includes Rape, murder, and suicide. Nothing Graphic Please RR!
1. Sad Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the song Sad Happy by Cold. I only own Madison. 

A/N: UberNekoChan owns Jacob, Heath 999 owns Sara, and Xiowolfe owns Jack. ^_^

Warning: This story consists of Rape, Murder, and Suicide (Nothing graphic.) so if you don't like it, please don't read. 

~*~

He had gone to the bar for a few drinks and she had gone to the movies with a few friends.

 ~_She was only seventeen   
and forced to blame it on herself~_

 It was 9 o'clock, the movie just let out spilling people out of the theater and into the streets. A group of teens walked out into the night talking about the movie, laughing, and just having a good time.

    He knew there was something different about Madison, something she was hiding, he could smell it. But he'd let it go until she decided to tell him he knew she would eventually. 

 ~_As she hides away to tame the pain she feels   
 she was thrown to a scene~_

  "I'm gonna walk home you guys," Madison smiled as Jacob hugged her closer to him, "I'll be fine. Just need some time to myself, to think." 

 "You sure?" Jack unlocked the car and opened the door leaning on the frame.

 "Yea."

 "Okay, we'll see ya back at the mansion then." Sara smiled climbing into the front seat then slamming the door shut.

 "Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Jacob looked at her worriedly, Madison nodded, and he climbed into the backseat of Jack's car.

 "See ya later then, "Jack smiled climbing into the care then poked his head out the window, "Don't be too long 'cause I don't want to have ta save Jacob again." He winked and started up the car driving away.

Madison smiled to herself as she walked, soon the smile faded from her face as she thought about her newest problem, she was pregnant. A sigh escaped passed her parted lips as she ran a hand through her long brown hair.

 'How could this have happened?' She shook her head, 'No don't answer that…'

As she passed an alley a man dressed rather nicely stalked out and began following her.

~ _A drunken man without a will   
and a God that makes mistakes   
and still pretends ~  
  
_

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end and she could feel the pin pricks that everyone feels when someone is watching them. She quickened her pace only having the man almost on her heels match her pace. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

  ~_And I'll be strong   
and I will sing   
and I will take your pain away~_

 Logan sat in the kitchen a bottle of Coke rested in between his hands, steadily growing warm and flat. 

   'Where is she?' He thought glancing at the clock that read 10:30, "She should have been home a half-hour ago.'

 ~And I'll be strong   
and I will sing   
and I will take your pain away~

 The smell of stale beer and smoke assaulted her nose as she fought with all she had against the crazy man.

  "Somebody help me!" She screamed clawing at the man.

 ~Dad!~ She cried out mentally as the man punched her in the face. Blood flowed freely from her nose and lips as she screamed for help.

 ~She was only trying to breath   
her broken nails had sliced his skin   
as he bruised her face she fades away again~

_  
_  The bottle fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces of glass and pop. He was out of the door before the glass even had a chance to settle.

    
~_When she came to at the scene   
A fevered wind and a match in hand   
as she watched the flames she felt alive again~_

 ~Dad…~ She sobbed mentally calling for help as she curled up into a ball and blacked out.

~_And I'll be strong   
and I will sing   
and I will take your pain away~_

 A man staggered out of the dark alley, blood stained his clothes among other things. Logan snarled leaping onto the man pinning him up against a wall. He could smell Madison on him quite strongly the blood was hers…

  "Bastard!" He snapped unsheathing his claws holding them up so that the man could see.

The drunk's eyes widened in fear and he struggled fruitlessly against Logan's hold on his neck.

 "You can have her! She was no good!" The man shouted the only thing that came to his fuzzy mind before falling to the ground in a puddle of his own blood and organs. 

~_And I'll be strong   
and I will sing   
and I will take your pain away~_

 He found her curled up in the alley. Clenching his teeth together he ran up to her ignoring the smell of fear that radiated from her. She was unconscious, her clothes were torn and a pretty large bruise was forming on her right temple. He carefully wiped the blood from her face then lifted her up and ran back to the truck.

_~Can you feel?_

_Can you feel?~_

 Hank McCoy walked slowly out of the Med. Lab, he shook his head slowly as he looked at the group of mutants waiting for word.

_~Can you feel?_

_Can you feel?~_

 Sarah was sitting with Jack and Jacob, both who felt that it was their entire fault for not being there to help. Logan stood by himself away from the others, his head jerked up when Hank approached him rather grimly. 

 "How's she?" Logan raised his eyebrows when Hank turned his back to him and walked back to the door.

 "I need to speak to you." He said over his shoulder before walking through the door.

 ~_And I'll be strong   
and I will sing   
and I will take your pain away~_

Logan narrowed his eyes and followed ignoring the sympathetic look both the Professor and Rogue were giving him. As soon as he entered the room his eyes immediately landed on Madison. She was still unconscious lying on the examination table, her clothes had been changed into a hospital gown and her cuts had been treated. 

 "Logan," Hank said hesitantly not knowing where to start, "I don't know where-"

 "Just spit it out Hank." Logan growled cutting the doctor off.

 "Yes well," Hank sighed, "I'm afraid that I don't know if the baby will survive." 

 Logan turned to Hank his eyes wide with surprise, "Baby?"

 "Yes Logan, she's pregnant."

Logan flinched visibly his eyes narrowing, "I'm gonna kill 'em." He growled his claws unsheathing.

Hank took a step back, "Logan she couldn't have gotten-"

 "I already killed _him_, I'm gonna kill the brat."

 "Jacob?"

Logan scowled turning for the door finding Hank standing in the way.

 "This is not the time for that, Madison need you right now."

~_And I'll be strong   
and I will sing   
and I will take your pain away~_

Sighing in defeat, Logan sheathed his claws and walked over to Madison's side.

 "Dad?" She murmured her eyes flickering open.

 "Yea darlin', I'm here." He gently stroked the hair from her face, why did stuff like this always happen to them?

 "D-don't kill Jacob." She whispered closing her eyes again.

He squeezed her hand gently as he watched her drift back to sleep.

_~Can you feel? _

_Can you feel? _

_Can you feel? _

_Can you feel?~_

_~*~_

A/N: So what did ya think? Please review!! ^_^


	2. Cure My Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly enough. -_-

~*~

The months slowly passed and then came the birth of James L. Rook. Everyone couldn't help but notice Madison fall into an even deeper depression than she had been prior to James' birth. She began isolating herself and disappearing leaving the baby alone crying until someone noticed; it was usually Jacob or Logan who noticed. 

 It was Jacob who found James this time, lying awake in his crib screaming his lungs out. Gently he picked his son up cradling him to his chest as he walked down to the kitchen to make him a bottle. Logan walked in grimacing slightly at the high-pitched wail emitting from his grandson's lungs. 

 "She's gone again." He grunted more of a fact then a question.

Jacob nodded testing the milk on his wrist before feeding it to James; he smiled sadly at his son as he drank the liquid down. He had big blue eyes that stared straight into Jacob's as he ate, Jacob loved him more than anything and it made him sad that Madison was never around anymore. 

 Logan shook his head running a hand through his hair, "Tried ta talk to her last night," He drawled opening the 'fridge and pulling out a bottle of pop, "she wouldn' listen."  
Jacob knew Logan was worried about his daughter even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. 

 "She's been depressed." He spoke softly taking the bottle away from the now fusing baby.

Logan sighed, "I don't know what ta do ta help her."

Jacob glanced over at Logan as he patted James gently on the back, "I know what you mean, I've tried everything." 

 "Whatever happened to her?" Logan rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean one day she's happy an' the next she's depressed an' angry."  

 "Talking about me again?" Came an angry voice from the doorway.

Both Jacob and Logan looked up and James started to cry from the sudden noise. Jacob gently rocked him trying to comfort the infant as he glared up at Madison. 

 "God shut it up!" She growled rubbing her temples, "All it does is cry! God I got such a migraine…" 

Logan scowled at his daughter; the scent of beer and cigarettes clung to her like a second skin. He could tell that Jacob could smell it too by the way he scrunched up his face and took a step back.

 "You've been drinkin' again." He growled narrowing his eyes at Madison as she carelessly leaned up against the wall lighting up a cigarette. 

She rolled her eyes at him taking a long drag, "So what if I have?" 

 Logan growled taking the cigarette from her hand and crushed it in his own, "I don't like it." He growled dangerously trying to figure out what had happened to his little girl.

 "She was raped and murdered!" Madison shouted reading Logan's mind then stormed out of the kitchen.

Jacob sighed at the renewed bursts of screams coming from his son as he rocked him back and forth softly shushing him. Logan scowled appearing as though he was either going to punch a hole in the wall or have a mental breakdown as he opened and close his hands absentmindedly. He closed his eyes debating if he wanted to chase after her or just let her be, choosing the later he collapsed into a chair.

 "Things never seem ta get any easier." He sighed.

~*~

The soft breeze played with her hair from where she sat by the edge of the pool, her legs crossed Indian style and her jacket held closed by her free hand. She glared at the semi frozen water as she took a drag from her freshly lit cigarette holding it in briefly before blowing it out into the wind. A pang of guilt rang through her and she frowned tossing her cigarette into the water, she had only recently started the bad habit only because it gave her something to do while she moped. It started to snow lightly causing the air to become bitterer; she shivered doing her best to ignore the weather. From the corner of her eye she noticed Jacob approaching her, his arms crossed over his chest in a vain attempt at keeping warm in his light jacket. He walked up next to her and sat down pulling his knees to his chest as he stared out at the pool.

 "Do you love him?" He said softly glancing at her then back to the water.

Madison lifted her eyebrows and looked at him with hooded eyes, "Who?"

 "Our son." He voice was almost as icy as the air around them.

She shivered looking away, "Yes." She said after a minute.

 "Then don't do this to him." Then he stood up and walked away leaving Madison behind thinking about what he had just said. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on the top, she felt the rage inside her subside for once and took a deep breath. 

Yes she loved James; she loved him more than life itself.  

~*~

_When I sit and think of the days we shared   
and the nights you covered for me   
Every little thing that I ever did   
You would stand by me   
Every time you cried it would take my wind   
My heart would break   
If I could be strong like you were for me   
You are my faith   
  
_

Won't you cure my tragedy?  
Won't you cure my tragedy?   
  


_Don't take her smile away from me   
She's broken and I'm far away   
  
_

_Won't you cure my tragedy? _

_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
  
_

_If you make the world a stage for me   
then I hope that you can hear me scream   
won't you cure my tragedy? _

_-Cure 'My Tragedy' by Cold-_

_~*~_

_A/N: Please Review. ^-^  
  
_


	3. Rain Song

Disclaimer: X-men is not mine.

~*~

 "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird," Madison sang softly trailing off into a hum as she kneeled down by James' crib gazing in at the sleeping child through wooden bars, "mama's going to buy you a diamond ring…" Slowly she pulled herself up to her feet with the aid of the bars and leaned in lifting James up out of the crib. 

 Cradling him up to her chest she continued to hum softly to him as she slipped from the room and into the hallway.

~*~

 Logan lifted his hand to knock on the large oak door when he was called in mentally. Walking into the room Logan spotted the Professor sitting at his desk with his eyes closed and his hands folded on top of the desk.

 "Logan," He began opening his eyes, "I know why you're here but…" He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes briefly before snapping them back open again, "Oh dear God… Logan go to the pool immediately!" He shouted forgetting what he had been about to tell the man, panic flickered in his glassy blue eyes.

Logan knew better than to ask why, taking off out the door he ran outside into the blistering cold around the building and straight to the pool.

 He felt his stomach turn over as he looked on in horror at the pool where he spotted Madison and James floating face down in the slushy water. He could hear several others running up behind him as he ran forward diving into the pool, ignoring the bitterness that surrounded him and stole his breath, he swam out to James first grabbing the infant by it's waist. Holding his head up above the water he swam back to the edge handing him over to Jean who hurriedly took the infant to the infirmary. Pushing off the wall Logan swam over to where Madison floated and hauled her up by the back of her t-shirt, pulling her head out of the water and then swam to the closest side of the pool. Jacob greeted him at the edge and helped pull the lifeless girl out of the freezing water. Logan climbed out of the pool trembling as he watched Jacob turn Madison over and started CPR, after a few minutes he stopped tears running down his face. 

 Cursing Logan lifted the girl up and ran with all his might back into the mansion down into the infirmary where Hank met him taking Madison from his arms and rushed her into another room.  

 Shivering violently Logan forced himself upstairs for a change of clothes, even after he was dry and in clean clothes he still couldn't stop himself from shaking. 

He found Jacob sitting by the window in the living room staring outside at the darkening clouds with a faraway look in his eyes. 

 "Why did she do it?" He said softly turning to Logan now standing next to him peering out the window. 

Despite it being nearly 10 below it had started to rain, little rivulets ran down the window as the rain hit it. 

 "I don't know." Logan replied finding his voice then tore his eyes from the window after a new scent came into the room. 

Jean slowly walked up to the two, regret and sorrow in her eyes, "S-she didn't make it." 

Jacob leaned against the wall for support as Logan shook his head disbelieving tears welling up in his already red eyes.

 "And James?" Jacob croaked finding it hard to speak.

Jean shook her head dropping her eyes to the floor.

 "No…" Logan whispered then walked out of the room into the hallway, his shoulder hit the wall as he stumbled down the hallway towards the elevator that would take him downstairs. 

"Logan wait!" Came Rogue's voice from behind him and he stopped slumping against the wall, his forehead resting against the cold wooden surface as he slammed his fist against the wall not even hard enough to make a sound.

His throat felt dry and constricted as he opened and closed his mouth trying to form some kind of coherent word or sentence that didn't involve a curse word. 

 Failing miserably he sank to his knees, "Damn it." He whispered squeezing his eyes shut.

He didn't bother looking up when he felt the hand on his shoulder, he didn't bother masking his emotions or try covering the tears that fell from his eyes. Rogue wiped away her own tears glancing over her shoulder at Jean who entered the hallway with Jacob, tears staining his cheeks as he leaned against the wall for support. 

 The hallways ran silent save for the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the windows.

~*~

I'll stay strong; I'll be fine   
Carry on with my life   
I still stare at the sky   
Pray for rain, all the time   
why'd you run? Did you hide   
Why'd you leave, no good bye   
When the clouds, take the sky   
Does a soul, give you life?   
  
And every time it rains   
I feel her holding me   
And every time it rains   
Are the angels crying   
And every time it rains   
I feel her holding me   
And every time it rains   
All the angels cry for me 

-Rain Song by Cold  
~*~

A/N: Please Review. 


	4. Black Sunday

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing. :(

A/N: Thank you Frizzy hair, Xiowolfe, UberNekoChan, and Calicat1 for your reviews! This is the last chapter, than you all for reading. ^_^

_~*~_

_I can't breath at all   
it hurts to think   
that a sound could heal my wounds _

_Feeling I've been betrayed   
Black Sunday still burns you in my thoughts   
I can't sleep at all   
now you're gone away _

I can't fake this anymore   
Guess I could blame it all   
on God's game   
or explain what my life's for- 

-Black Sunday By Cold.

~*~

"She was just a kid!" Logan half growled have sobbed, his hand clawing at the floor as if it'd bring her back, "And James… oh God why'd you take 'em away?!" 

Jacob shivered recalling what Logan had said when they first found out about Madison and James' deaths three weeks ago. He stared down at the small plot of a freshly made grave and the tiny headstone with the name 'James L. Rook' etched in stone. He felt his stomach knot up, he felt like he was going to throw up, he had to get out of there he couldn't stand it anymore. 

Then he saw Logan kneeling down by Madison's grave; he laid a single orange rose on the headstone and bowed his head as he stood up. 

 "Used to give 'em to her whenever she was sick, always cheered her up." He said softly, his voice a deep rumble.

Jacob nodded, "Her favorite flower." His voice sounded strained even to himself, he ignored it pushing the thought down knowing that with time it'd return to normal. 

 Logan glanced up at him nodding once then looked back down at the flower he had laid down rocking in the gentle breeze. Jacob noted that Logan's eyes had a glassy look to them as though he was holding back tears; he sighed softly setting the teddy bear in his hand down onto the ground by James' headstone. He closed his eyes as memories of that horrible day sprang back up in his mind…

 _"Logan?" He called out watching the man rush pass him and out the door not even noticing him. _

_Something felt wrong, very wrong. He ran outside catching up to Logan who was now standing only a few feet away from the pool gawking at something with an unreadable expression. Jacob followed Logan's eyes to the pool and his mouth fell open in a silent scream, Logan ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in. The freshly forming ice turned into slush around Logan's arms as he swam to the baby._

_ Jacob rushed to the other side of the pool just as Logan swam back to the middle grabbing onto Madison and pushed her up to him. Her lips were blue… even her cheeks and fingers had turned a pale blue…_

 Jacob shivered his eyes snapping open, and now he was trembling and the tears were once again running down his cheeks warming them briefly. 

 Logan lifted his head, "It's gonna rain." He mumbled under his breath then turned around and walked away. Jacob hadn't missed the red tint in his eyes or the tears in the corners of his eyes, but he chose to forget what he saw. 

 Thunder rumbled overhead and then it rained.  

Jacob wiped the rain and tears from his eyes with one hand while the other pulled something from his pocket. He placed the small blue box next to the flower on Madison's headstone and then walked back to the car where Logan awaited him. As they drove away the box fell to the ground and snapped open revealing a small gold ring.

~*~

The End.

~*~

A/N: So what did you all think? Please Review!!! ^_^


End file.
